Duos Perfectos
by chik
Summary: el primer capitulo es un lenxhoro


Dúos Perfectos  
  
AVISOS IMPORTANTES:  
  
Este capitulo contiene hentai y homosexualidad así que si te molesta será mejor que no sigas leyendo  
  
DUO 1: LEN Y HORO  
  
Era una soleada tarde de verano y Len se encontraba en su casa, en el patio acostado sobre el césped esperando que algo pasara  
  
¿?: Len...  
  
Len: ¿Qué quieres Jun?  
  
Jun: voy a salir, voy a regresar tarde.....cuídate bien y no le abras a extraños  
  
Len: estaré bien ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Jun: esta bien *entra a la casa, pero cuando abre la puerta alguien esperaba fuera de ella* hola ¿bienes a buscar a Len?  
  
¿?: Si....  
  
Jun: pasa, esta en el patio...  
  
¿?: gracias  
  
*jun se va y en el patio entra.....*  
  
Len: ¿Qué haces aquí "hielito"?  
  
Horo: veo que aun me recuerdas len  
  
Len: ¿Cómo olvidarte? ¿Qué quieres?  
  
Horo: es que pasaba por aquí y quería decirte que.....  
  
Len: querías decirme que.....  
  
Horo: que yo te amo mi querido len  
  
A len casi se le cae la boca de tan sorprendido que estaba  
  
Len: ¿Qué tu que?  
  
Horo: -///////- que yo te amo ¿Qué me dices?  
  
Len solo se levanta y agarra la cabeza de Horo Horo y la acerca a la suya y le da un apasionante beso que pareció no acabar nunca  
  
Len: *separándose un poco* que yo también te amo mi querido Horo Horo  
  
Vuelven a juntar sus labios y siguen besándose apasionadamente hasta que Horo le empieza a quitar la camiseta a len y viceversa.  
  
Seguían besándose pero Horo empezó a bajar un poco y beso su barbilla, después su pecho musculoso por el entrenamiento, enseguida los pezones y len se excitaba cada ves mas y mas  
  
Len: lo haces muy bien  
  
Siguió bajando y desabrocho el botón y le bajo el siper con los dientes entonces bajo el pantalón y se lo quito completamente y tenia puesto un bóxer negro azulado y claramente tenia el pene erecto, con los dientes tomo la punta del bóxer y lo empezó a bajar y se lo quito. Su pene era algo grande para sus 18 años al igual que sus testículos, eso no le importo y lo moridisquieo suavemente y después empezó a chuparlo y masajeaba los testículos, saco el pene de su boca y empezó a lamer los testículos y siguió chupando el pene.  
  
Bastante excitado empezó a eyacular y Horo empezó a lamer el semen dentro de su boca y la que caía por el pene.  
  
Horo: ¿Qué dices a eso?  
  
Len: que yo soy mejor  
  
Horo: veamos  
  
Entonces Horo levanto sus manos dando a entender que estaba dispuesto para su amado len  
  
Len empezó a besar a Horo, puso su mano en donde estaba el pene de Horo erecto besaba cada vez mas sensualmente y empezó a bajar poco a poco, lamió los pezones....primero el derecho luego el izquierdo, así siguió un par de veces y siguió bajando. Entonces le bajo los pans y se los quito. Vio entonces un bóxer azul y se lo quito para empezar a lamer sus testículos, primero el derecho y luego el izquierdo, después de un par de veces empezó a chupar y a mordisquear suavemente el pene del chico que mas amaba. Separo de cabeza del pene y este empezó a eyacular, se puso debajo del pene y abría la boca para que el semen cayera dentro de su boca y otro poco caía alrededor de su boca y otro poco alrededor del pecho. Entonces acosto suavemente a Horo en el césped y le dijo:  
  
Len: penetrame hasta que te canses  
  
Horo: ¿tienes mucho aguante, cierto?  
  
Entonces se sentó con las piernas abiertas y len puso su trasero cerca del pene, pero antes Horo metió un dedo, después el siguiente y por ultimo un 3º....entonces metió el pene hasta donde pudo y lo saco y siguió así y se empezó a hacer ritmo hasta que el excitado de Horo eyaculo.  
  
Horo: *jadeando* es......excitante.....  
  
Horo traía una mochila y la abrió sacando un jarabe de chocolate  
  
Horo: venia de la tienda y compre esto  
  
Acostó a len en el césped y lo lleno de jarabe alrededor del pecho y un poco en sus genitales y empezó a lamer sensualmente, después len se sentó y puso un poco de chocolate en el trasero de Horo y empezó a lamer mientras metía sus 3 dedos, después de lamer el chocolate empezó a meter el pene rítmicamente hasta eyacular  
  
Siguieron así hasta el anochecer, se pusieron sus ropas y llego jun y se fue Horo 


End file.
